


Not Delivered

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Victor:WHEREVictor:AREVictor:YOUVictor:GUYSYuri begins to type his reply as they walk out the store towards the car.Yuri:WE’REYuri:FUCKINGYuri:GETTINGYuri:DRINKS





	Not Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that iMessage screenshot. You know the one.
> 
> This can also be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/167885459809/not-delivered) if you prefer.

Otabek and Yuri are running late.

It’s Friday evening, and they’re supposed to be going over to Victor and Katsuki’s for a dinner to celebrate the end of the skating season, except they’ve got somewhat waylaid en route to the apartment.

Otabek is standing in front of the shelves of wine at the supermarket, looking utterly lost. They’ve been wandering up and down the aisle for a good ten minutes now, Otabek occasionally picking up the odd bottle, staring at the label for a few minutes, and then putting it back on the shelf again. Two staff members have asked if they need any help finding what they’re looking for, but Otabek has turned them both away with a tight smile and a “We’re fine, thank you.”

“I don’t understand why Victor asked us to get the drinks,” Otabek mutters for at least the fifth time since they set foot into the supermarket. “How am I supposed to know what to look for in a bottle of wine?”

Yuri makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat as he takes his phone out of his pocket. Otabek has a point, neither of them have a clue what they’re doing when it comes to wine: Yuri is still in the typically teenage “it’s alcohol I’ll drink it” stage and Otabek doesn’t really drink that much in general. At least getting the bottles of sparkling water was easy.

There’s a text from Victor, asking where they are. They were due at the apartment ten minutes ago but they’re no closer to being there than they were then. Yuri sends a quick _sorry, getting drinks, be there soon_ and slides his phone back into his pocket before going over to help Otabek pick out the wines.

A solid half an hour and reluctantly accepting help from an employee later, Otabek and Yuri are at the checkout, having their purchases scanned by a bored looking cashier. Yuri’s phone is buzzing with texts in his pocket, and he takes it out to answer them.

 **Victor:** WHERE

 **Victor:** ARE

 **Victor:** YOU

 **Victor:** GUYS

Yuri begins to type his reply as they walk out the store towards the car.

 **Yuri:** WE’RE

 **Yuri:** FUCKING

 **Yuri:** GETTING

 **Yuri:** DRINKS

The last two messages he has to send as texts because he loses 4G on his phone. He puts his phone away again to help Otabek load the shopping into the car, not feeling it buzz with another text from Victor as they get in and Otabek starts to drive towards the apartment.

* * *

“Aha, they finally arrive,” Chris drawls when Otabek and Yuri arrive at Victor’s apartment. “Have fun, did we?”

Yuri frowns at Chris as he puts one of the bags of groceries onto the kitchen side. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t play innocent, Yuri,” Chris says. “We all know what you and Otabek were _really_ doing. Who knew shopping could be so… _exciting_?”

The way Chris says “exciting” and the fact that it’s, well, Chris, makes Yuri panic slightly. He takes his phone out of his pocket, seeing the notification of a text from Victor on his home screen, simply reading WHAT THE FUCK.

Yuri frowns. Why did the fact that they were getting drinks warrant such a response? He unlocks his phone to see the message, and –

Oh.

Oh no.

The two messages that he had to send as text messages because his phone lost 4G have little red exclamation marks next to them and that horrifying red text underneath them that reads _Not Delivered._

“Shit,” Yuri mutters. Victor – and evidently everyone else at this godforsaken dinner party – thought that the reason Yuri and Otabek were waylaid was because they were fucking. “We were _getting drinks_!”

“Sure,” Chris sniggers. “What kind?”

“It wasn’t like that!” Yuri snaps as Otabek walks into the apartment carrying the last of the shopping.

“What’s not like that?” he asks, looking confused.

“Yuri here is trying to convince us that the reason you two are so late is not because you were fucking,” Chris says. “Which, quite frankly, I’m finding very hard to believe.”

“We weren’t!” Yuri says, growing more and more exasperated by the minute. “We were fucking getting drinks but it took us ages to decide what to get and my phone fucked up and didn’t send the messages properly! Look!” He thrusts his phone in Chris’ face, showing him the undelivered messages. The expression on Chris’ face softens, and he smiles.

“Looks like they really were just getting drinks, Victor,” Chris says, taking Yuri’s phone and showing it to him. “Yuri’s innocence remains intact for another day.”

“I wouldn’t really say that,” Otabek mutters with a wicked smile on his face, loud enough that everyone can hear him. Victor’s eyes go wide and Chris just smiles in a knowing kind of way. “That ship sailed a long time ago.” He pauses to very obviously check Yuri out. “A long, long time ago.”

There’s a silence. Yuri feels his cheeks flame. “I fucking told you so, Victor,” Chris says. “I told you so.”

In the background, Yuri sees Leo handing Guang Hong several notes of cash. Mila and Sara are whispering with each other, throwing obvious glances in Yuri and Otabek’s direction. Victor still looks mildly shocked, and Katsuki and Chris are just sitting there smiling in that awful knowing way. “Oh my god, I hate you all,” Yuri snaps as he grabs his phone back off Chris. “And this phone,” he adds with a glare at the piece of technology in his hand. “Stupid fucking thing.”

Everyone laughs, and despite himself, Yuri too manages to smile too as Otabek wanders over and slides an arm around his waist. “So,” Victor says, walking towards the kitchen, “now that we’re all here, who’s ready for dinner?”

There’s a chorus of agreement and Victor grins. “Good, good! Everyone, go and sit yourselves down, please. And Yuri?”

“Yeah?” he says, turning back towards Victor.

“Perhaps you’d like something different to what everyone else is having for dinner tonight. A new cell phone provider, perhaps?”

Yuri glares at Victor as all the guests dissolve into laughter again. “Not funny, old man.”

“No?” Victor asks, a smile on his lips. “I thought it was.”

“ _Not funny_ ,” Yuri repeats.

“Was the delivery not quite what you hoped for?” Victor asks with a grin. Everyone groans.

“Oh my god, _shut up_!”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) / [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
